Alicia Melchiott
Alicia Melchiott 'is a 19-year-old XFWA Idol from the video game ''Valkyria Chronicles. ''She is a baker who also works with the town watch in her home town of Bruhl. She later enlists in the Gallian Militia with squad 7 as the lieutenant to the man she would later marry, Welkin Gunther. Alicia joined the XFWA during the Diva Rumble in 2008. She has become one of XFWA's top Idols in that time as a two-time champion, the second time someone had ever accomplished the feat in a four-year span after signing. The only other person to achieve a feat in the XFWA was Daphne Blake (1999-2003). Background *'Series -''' Valkyria Chronicles *'Species - '''Human (Valkyria) *'Age - '19 *'Height '- N/A *'Weight '- N/A *'Companies '- (Currently) XFWA *'Debut '- XFWA CrossRumble (2008) *'Status - Active *'Billed from - '''Bruhl, Gallia *'Allies -''' Welkin Gunther (boyfriend), Akiza Izinski, Piper *'Rivals '- Ayano Kannagi, Cagalli Yula Atha, Saber, Selvaria Bles *'Twitter '- @GallianValkyria Wrestling Career XFWA 'Debut' Alicia made her debut into the XFWA during the Diva Rumble in 2008, entering at number 7. She fought well, eliminating Excellen Browning (also making her debut that year), but was eliminated by Daphne Blake. Impressed by her entry, Gendo Ikari decided to give her a chance at the Gold in the Fort briefcase that was being offered to the Divas at CrossMania that year, but in the Ladder Match that ensued, she was put through a ladder by Saber with an Excalibur Smash, who later won the briefcase. 'Feud with Selvaria Bles' In 2010, she entered into a feud with Saber, as both of them wanted to prove that they were the superior rookie. In the weeks leading up to Landfall, however, Alicia was tormented by mysterious messages proclaiming that she was not prepared to take the next step as a Diva as long as the sender lived. Alicia changed her culprit multiple times with each message, and her irrational behavior during this time forced new General Manager Ryan K. to make Alicia defend her No.1 Contendership against all three girls with current champion Saber acting as guest referee, after interfering with their matches as revenge. Alicia won after pinning Excellen, retaining the Contendership. At Landfall, Alicia faced off against Saber, but during the match was interfered with by the true culprit: fellow Valkyria Chronicles castmate Selvaria Bles. The distraction allowed for Saber to land a Fall of Avalon and retain her Championship. The week after, Alicia called for Selvaria to explain herself. Selvaria heeded the call, saying that Alicia had no place in the XFWA, as she lacked the mindset of a Valkyria, the one that Selvaria, the only other living Valkyria according to her, had. As a result, Selvaria would prove to her that Alicia could not become a champion as long as she was champion. This naturally drew Saber into the mix, who wasn't too happy to have two Valkyriae fighting over championship. Alicia and Selvaria would face off against each other three times over the course of the year. After splitting the first two matches, the final encounter came down to a Fatal Four-Way at CrossRumble 2010, Alicia would face off against Selvaria, Saber, and Ayano Kannagi. She eliminated Ayano, but lost against Selvaria, who won the Championship from Saber. The Fatal Four-Way had taken a great deal out of Alicia, and it showed, but she refused to let it end in the way that it did. She managed to secure another match against Selvaria as the No.1 Contender at Trial By Steel, but was attacked by Ayano and forced to relinquish her Contendership. She wouldn't appear again for six months, not until Selvaria, who turned heel under management by Prince Maximilian, had retained the Diva Championship over Mizore Shirayuki at Dies Irae 2011. She claimed that after spending time away from wrestling and focusing on her personal while on injured reserve, she was ready to face Selvaria again, and this time she was certain she had the mindset Selvaria claimed she lacked before, and apparently had lost in her absence. As a result, she claimed that Selvaria had no place in XFWA, and she would prove it by winning the championship from her. Selvaria welcomed the challenge, and after two months, the two came together in a Loser Leaves Pittsburgh Street Fight at Descent Into Hell 2011. In a match that lasted more than 60 minutes with multiple injuries on both sides, Alicia claimed victory and her first XFWA Diva Championship, forcing Selvaria to leave the XFWA. '"The Last Valkyria"' Finally a champion, Alicia was ready to celebrate after winning against Selvaria, and with Selvaria gone she didn't have to worry about defending her title. Unfortunately, Ayano Kannagi came in during the celebration and landed an Enraiha DDT, proclaiming they still had a score to settle. Alicia retained when Ayano went up against her at Last Chance 2011, but quickly found that as the new Diva Champion she was quickly making enemies and wouldn't be able to help maintain her reign. In an effort to make friends, she tried to make a deal with Saber, but Saber didn't bite. In the end, she ended up losing her title to Mizore Shirayuki at Trial By Steel 2011. Alicia spent the next four months trying to reclaim her championship, but lost again and again. Fearing she would never be a champion again, Alicia turned heel and tried to sabotage her way into the championship. At O Beautiful Chaos 2012, Alicia had a chance to recover her championship, but was foiled by Akiza Izinski, who she screwed over the week before, and the championship went to Saber. Giorgio Damon attempted to cash in on her insecurity by becoming her manager, despite the misgivings of Welkin Gunther, Alicia's good friend. At Seaside Slam 2012, Alicia was poised to win back her championship against Saber, but when Welkin discovered Damon was planning to sabotage her victory in order to keep her in his pocket, he decided to intervene. When Ayano attempted to crash the match with a steel chair, Welkin got involved and proceeded to get smacked in the turnbuckle, knocking him out. The commotion distracted Alicia, and Saber finished her off to retain. Damon feigned ignorance, but after Alicia tracked down Ayano and forced her to give up the truth, Alicia claimed she was done with him, but was unable to due to a contractual loophole and any attempts at defiance was met with a "sudden intervention" by another client, Leena Toros, and one particular Wild Weasel Assault injured her right leg. As she recovered in the hospital, she was visited by her former rival, Selvaria Bles, who proceeded to tell her that if she was planning to let Damon control her any more than he had, it was a disgrace against everything they fought far the year before. She then whispered something into her ear that nobody could make out. When Alicia returned two months later, she had this to say to Damon. : "I will not be bullied any more by you, Damon! I won't be manipulated through your little tricks...I won't be battered and bruised by that Zi-Fighter battering ram you like to bring out when I start acting like a bad girl...and you know what, the fact that you'd try to sabotage me, and then LIE about it just shows how much of a self-serving scumbag you really are! But you know what, I don't have to take it. Send your little friend after me. Send anyone you like! You won't stop me. I was a Diva Champion once, and just because I haven't won it in a while, doesn't mean that I can't lay out every last one of my opponents. Who I am is who I was. And who I will be is who I am. And you know what that is? I am Alicia Melchiott. I am the Last Valkyria. AND I BELONG TO NO ONE." When Damon sent Leena to attack Alicia, Alicia quickly countered and then suddenly revealed that she had inherited Selvaria's finisher, the Final Flame. Ryan K. then came out, and declared that he had had enough of Damon's tricks and decided to put Alicia and Leena in a match at Keys to the Kingdom 2012, and if Alicia won she would be released from her contract with Damon, no ifs, ands, or buts. At the resulting Ladder Match, Alicia defeated Leena, and in celebration, ripped up her contract and threw the remains in Damon's face, cementing the independence of "The Last Valkyria." Finally free of Damon, however, didn't mean she was immune to him, as she would continue to suffer attacks at the hands of Leena or anyone Damon could con into working with him. During the Diva Rumble, Alicia eliminated Leena with the help of Excellen Browning, but then got eliminated by Excellen right after. As CrossMania 2012 loomed, Alicia got attacked by Lenalee Lee before her match with Seras Victoria, but still managed to make her way to the match despite being injured and won, allowing her to claim a spot in the Fatal Four-Way TLC Match at CrossMania against Leena, Excellen Browning, and Saber. After pinning Leena, Alicia won her second Diva Championship, a title she would hold until the XFWA shutdown in March 2013. Personality Her personalities are somewhat different as they appear in the video game compared to the anime that came later. This Alicia is more geared towards her original personality in the video game: she is very much the Team Mom of the XFWA locker room compared to the locker room leader, Gene Starwind. Alicia is a reliable person, full of caring and righteousness. However, she does retain some of her tsundere traits from the anime, as she still firmly denies that "anything major" is going on between her and Welkin and still has a few issues with Welkin's eccentric personality. In Wrestling Finishers *''Azure Angel (Tilt-A-Whirl German Suplex) *''Final Flame ''(Corkscrew Moonsault) *''Mortar Blast ''(Flying Thrust Kick) Signatures *''Breadmaker ''(Knee Strike into Reverse STO) *''Police the Wounded ''(Elbow Drop - usually on a prone opponent after a powerful move) *Seated Senton *Hurricanrana *Stinger Splash *Shining Wizard Nicknames *"The Last Valkyria" *"The Girl With the Gun" Themes *"A Love Passed On" by HIKARU *'"Into the Nothing" by Breaking Benjamin''' Accomplishments *2x Diva Champion (XFWA) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers